


Hell in High Waters

by Demon_Moose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Blankets, F/M, M/M, Own Character, Slow Burn, Smut, extreme fluff, getting home, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Moose/pseuds/Demon_Moose
Summary: The Winchesters where just on a normal hunt with there usual gang plus Crowley hunting a nest of vampires when they hear a HUGE crack of thunder and a flash of purple lightening. They didn't think anything off it so they keep on the hunt. Another flash and rumble but this was stronger and the ground shuck with that one. One last purple flash and the next thing they see is them all waking up in a field. WHAT THE HELL!Crowley and Aziraphale was eating desert when the angel felt a disturbance in the fabric of space and time. He wasn't sure what it was but he and Crowley had to see what it was and to see if they can do anything about it. Time to save the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack/Sacha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic so please be nice. It is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own and please if you see any point them out and I will correct it.
> 
> Cian and Sacha are my own characters and are twins. John had a fling with some woman while on one his hunts while Dean was taking care of Sam. Their brothers love them and accepted them when they found out about them from another hunter, they went to investigate and when they saw how skilled the twins are they knew they were not claiming but ARE Winchesters.
> 
> I will try to update my fic every Tuesday or Sunday, depends on my shifts. I really hope you enjoy my little adventure. Its also S13 based in SPN.

It was a cold spring morning, Crowley was still asleep but Aziraphale just laid next to the demon. Just cuddling him and watching him sleep. He doesn’t make a noise. _How could I? He is sound asleep. You act so mean, yet are so innocent while you sleep._ He thought to himself while watching him sleep for a little while longer. 

The night before Crowley had insisted on showing him the Star Wars movies from 1977 onward, he skipped the newer ones as they were ‘just movies for the sake of money. Nobody enjoyed them, they felt the _need_ to go watch it in case anyone questioned their loyalty to the franchise.’ 

So Aziraphale just nodded and went along with it. Making a mental note to try and get Crowley to watch them with him to see why he was so against them. 

After he was in a world of his own, the sun started to rise. The warm colours of yellow, reds, and shades of pink. The birds started to sing their morning song. He performed a little miracle to open the curtains so he could watch the spectacle and listen to the bird’s glorious song.

He felt warm and fuzzy while watching the dawn break for a new day, all while cuddling the love of his life. _I must get Crowley to witness this with me one morning._ The idea came to him. _But maybe it would be too early for him, maybe just let him sleep._

He kissed Crowley’s fiery, red head and went to make a cup of tea. He made sure not to disturb the demon or there would be hell to pay. He didn’t like being woken up by anything other than his body clock. 

_That would be very dangerous, don’t want a repeat of last time. Heavens no._

The last time being Aziraphale tried to get Crowley’s body unwrapped from his own so he could make a cup of tea and get a book. It didn’t go quite to plan and they both ended up on the bedroom floor. Crowley was grumpy for the rest of the day. More grumpier than normal.

It was about an hour later that the demon arose from his slumber and went to find his angel. Red hair sticking out in all different directions, his bed shirt hung over his shoulder and with nothing but pants underneath the bed shirt.

“Morning my dear, care for a cup of tea?” He beamed when the demon came in full view.

“What? …. Oh no angel I’m fine. Need something stronger than tea to wake me up.” He said lazily. Yawning while walking towards the kitchen.

“Crowley! It is _way_ too early to be drinking alcohol.” He scolds the demon.

Crowley looks at him confused for a moment before he realised what he was on about. “No you feather brain. Coffee. Caffeine. I need coffee to wake me up angel … I may be stupid at times but I’m not _that_ stupid.” 

He made his coffee with the coffee machine, set it down on the kitchen side and then kissed his angel on the forehead. 

Aziraphale sat with Crowley with their drinks and watched the world go by. It was a comfortable silence while the demon fully came to his senses. 

“I was thinking about having lunch out today. What do you think?” 

Aziraphale’s face light up. “What about we go for a walk and come back here? We could watch another one of your movies.” He smiled as he just wanted to spend the day with Crowley. “You can treat me to dessert tomorrow.”

Crowley just looked at him and smirked. “Oh yeah and what are you hoping to gain out of this movie angel?”

Aziraphale had a little blush on his face. He didn’t want anything really apart from being close to the demon. “Just to spend time with you dear. That is all I desire.”

“Are you sure? Not giving into temptation?” He all but grinned.

Aziraphale looked at him with a scole. “Now you see here, I will do no such thing. I only desire your company. What is odd about that? It was only a week ago we stopped Adam from trying to sneak off on his adventure with dog to Australia in a homemade go-kart.”

“Well I suppose after that scare.” He looked at the angel. “You’re a sap you know that? Oh hail Mary.”

Aziraphale just sipped his tea, behind the cup he made a little grin. He knew that Crowley would eventually give in. He just loved how he could get his way with being sappy. He didn’t do it often but only when he wanted to stop Crowley teasing him.

Once they had finished their drinks Aziraphale got ready to open the book shop while Crowley had a shower to get clean. _He does some weird human things, we can’t get dirty as we don’t sweat. Why wash something off that isn’t there._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up at 9:23am, that was late for him, and as always Cas was missing from the bed. As soon as he saw the sun is out he gets out of bed. He didn’t mind as it let him sleep alone without Cas watching him.

He got out of bed after he relieved himself. He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee so he could function. On his way there he passed Sam’s room. _See he’s out and about already. Weirdo._ He kept going and passed his sister’s room and the door was shut. _Best get her up at 10am or she will be tired all day._

He got to the kitchen and got his favourite machine in the bunker working, giving off the best smell in the world. Brewing coffee. _How the hell do some people not like coffee? I know Sacha likes her morning coffee but how can she then switch to tea?_ That always bothered him how his sister preferred tea to coffee but he loved her nonetheless. 

Once the coffee machine was done he poured himself a mug, sat at the little table and started to drink it in the silence before Sam got back from his run. Sadly the little silence was broken when Cian, the other half of the twins, came walking in wanting juice and cereal. Noisy cereal. 

“Couldn’t you pick something a little quieter?” Dean grumbled.

“No because my 29 year old childish ass wants Lucky Charms. Should have gotten up earlier like I did, if you want peace go back to your room.” He snarked back before crunching loudly on his cereal.

“You are so annoying in the morning.” He got up and did as told, went back to his room.

As Dean was leaving Sam entered the kitchen and got a glass of water. He looked at Cian, who was still loudly crunching his cereal. 

“What did you do this time Cian?”

“I’m just eating lucky charms, what’s so bad about that? Can’t I eat breakfast any more?” He said around a mouthful of cereal.

“Where did you even get those? They weren’t there yesterday.” He asked while getting another glass of water. 

“They were stashed in my room since the other half of me always eats them before me. So yeah you won’t have seen them since I got them a week ago.” Cian really did hate it when his twin Sacha got his his cereal before he even got a chance. What made it worse was that she would leave the box empty. Evil, pure evil she was.

Sam laughed at the face he was pulling. God knows what was going through his head but it must be interesting to pull a face like that. He huffed and went to get a shower. He looked at his watch while going down the hall. 9:46am. 

He made the choice to knock on his sister’s door, not knowing how she would react. Most mornings she was unpredictable when they tried to wake her up. Apparently she needed her beauty sleep. _Sure whatever you say Sacha._

He knocked again, this time there was a loud thud. He wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't know if he should open her door. After a few minutes he opened the door to see that she had fallen out of but drifted off to sleep again. _She is so weird, how can you fall asleep like that anyway?_ She was just bundled in her duvet but her bottom was sticking up in the air while her face was flat on the floor. _How can she breath like that?_

"Sacha if you don't get your ass up Dean will drink all the coffee and Cian bought you some Lucky Charms." He all but shouted. He also heard Dean shout something but couldn't quite hear him.

Sacha was up in an instant and practically running to the kitchen to get her cereal. Sam laughed and went to his room to grab his towel then went to shower. He chuckled to himself while walking to the shower as he could hear a commotion coming from the kitchen as the twins yelled at each other. _Yup just like a normal morning in the bunker._ He chuckled to himself again. 

The morning routine was over and they could finally start getting down to business at 11am, it was a long morning but they all got up late. It’s Monday who cared. They were always the hardest in Dean’s books for some reason, they never really had a day off in their line of work. 

Cian, Sacha and Sam were looking through the papers and internet for a case. Dean was in the garage tuning up Baby blasting out all his cassettes. No matter how many times the twins try and get him to get an iPod he still loves the cassettes better. 

About 40 minutes into their search Cas walks into the bunker. He held in his hand a bag of vegetables that Sam asked him to collect once he was done doing whatever it was he was doing. 

“I shall put these in the kitchen, then I will brief you on a case I think I may have got us while I was getting these ‘veggies’” He announced before heading to the kitchen. 

Sam called Dean saying Cas might have a case for them and that he should get his butt down to the main study. 

When Dean finally arrived at the main study covered in oil and grease he sat down. Sam handed him a coffee so he could calm down a little after his tinkering. 

“I was in the grocery store getting what Sam asked, and when I was in the line to pay I heard these two ladies talking about livestock dying. I thought it might be demons but they also said they had all their blood drained and their throats were cut. I found this odd. What sort of creature would do such a thing, I tried to go through all the ones I know but none of them do this.” Cas was genuinely confused about this. His brow even furrowed. 

“Maybe we have a new creature on our hands, some wacky one.” Dean sarcastically said before sipping his coffee.

“Oh it could be like Twilight with vegetarian vamps that glow in the sun.” Cian laughed out, which earned him a thump from his twin.

“No maybe Cian is right, about the veggie vamps not sparkling. It is possible for a vampire to survive on animal blood. The Men of Letters did an experiment with it, the down side was that they had to feed more often than they did when consuming human blood.” Sam stood up and went to the book shelf and got the book he needed. He opened it up and flicked through a few pages and stopped at the one with the experiment. “See, it took a few weeks for their bodies to adjust to the different food source and drank 3 animals a day until their body was acclimatised to the new source of food. Maybe these vamps are from this experiment.” Sam said with confidence.

“So you think these vamps the Men of Letters experimented on got a taste for cows blood and tried to get other vampires in their new nest to drink animal blood?” Sacha huffed unconvinced. 

“Yeah that's exactly what I think. It’s worth looking into at least because it is strange.” 

“Because that always works out Sam. Remember the last time we went to camp cuckoo land? You lived a thousand Tuesdays while I died differently in every one.” Dean sarcastically remarked. 

“That sounds like fun Dean.” Sacha teased sticking her tongue out at Dean.

“I can assure you it wasn’t.” Sam added with a glum look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, again if you see any mistakes they are my own.

Sacha, Dean and Jack went to the farm that reported the livestock being slaughtered. Dean asked the farmer the questions while Sacha and Jack looked around the barn and the livestock that had been killed. Jack seemed to be confused as to why they were looking at dead cows and sheep.

"We seem to think that these animals were killed by a nest of vampires. Vegetarian vampires." Sacha said the last part sarcastically. "The Men of Letters did an experiment on a bunch of vampires in the late 50's early 60's before they disbanded. Sam seems to think that when they went under they set the vamps out to turn other vampires veggie or they broke out when the bunker got closed down. The record ends just as the bunker went under so we will never know." Sacha found it hard to believe but Sam was hardly wrong. 

Jack took the information in but was still confused. "But how could a vampire survive on the blood of animals? Thought they only drank human blood?" 

"I'll show you the records of the experiment when we get back." She looked at one of the cows and two sheep. "Jack come hear and shine your light over here." She thinks she might have something.

Jack did as she asked and shined his torch on their bodies. "What is it?" 

"Look at the way their necks are cut…. It's like it's been cut with a blunt knife or instrument…. Like sharp nails if it is a vampire." She took the torch from Jack and looked closer. "Yeah we need to show Sam these as it definitely wasn't done by a normal knife." She took her phone out of her pocket and took pictures of the wounds and animals. 

Dean walked in as she stood up. "Find anything?" 

"Yeah look at their necks really close." She held out the torch.

He took it and looked at the animals. "All the blood is centred on the necks …. Like they were hung upside down…. Yet the farmer said he found them in the field every morning for the past six days. So if it was a human they have to have big machinery, which would leave tracks, or it would be a lot messier than this is." He stood up again turning the torch off. 

Sacha just smirked at him because he had the same train of thought as her, and they both knew that there isn't any tracks in the field. "Let's get back, this is creeping me out." She headed out with Jack.

"Could it not just be a super villain like out of your comics or movies Sacha?" Jack asked innocently.

Sacha laughed a little. "No J, if there was they wouldn't go after livestock. They would take over big businesses or banks." She laughed again and kissed his cheek. "No more comics for you." 

Jack looked at her with a little pout but just grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before swinging their connected hands. 

Dean looked at them acting like a cute couple. He still couldn’t get his head ‘round those two actually getting together. He knew angels could feel things like love but Jack and Sacha just fit together like two puzzle pieces, it was weird yet cute. 

They got to the Impala and the couple got in the back while Dean got himself comfy behind the wheel. He turned the key and as soon as he heard the engine raw he had a huge smile on his face.

“Shall we leave you two alone? I’ll let Cas know he has a bit of competition.” She laughed at him.

“I swear I hate you and your genes sometimes.” He put her in drive and headed home. Stupid sister and her teasing, he had eough with Cas doing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale had just opened the shop for the day. He sorted through the few piles of books he had that people had brought back.  _ Silly humans, just putting the books anywhere and handing me their card back. Silly humans.  _

He put the books back in a matter of moments as he knew where every one of them belonged. He could go around the shop with a blind fold on and still know what book he’s holding. 

He had been open for about 2 hours when Crowley came through the door. He had a smirk on his face which wasn’t any good at all, usually meant he had something planned for them to do. He did enjoy them but Crowley was a sappy sod.

“Hello angel. Do you think you could shut the shop a little early tonight? I was wondering before we continue our movie marathon you would like to dine with me?” He asked all innocently, but Aziraphale knew he was after something. 

“What do you want Crowley? I am not shutting my shop just so you can chase some tail.” Aziraphale huffed.

“It would be your tail I would be chasing dear rabbit.” He smirked.

Aziraphale huffed and turned away, putting a book back someone had left in a completely different place to where it belonged. 

“Oh come on angel. I just want to treat you since I did promise you dessert. You make everything so dramatic., must be an angel thing.” He teased and he knew he was getting under the angel’s skin.

“I am not falling for your temptation. If you wish to treat me to dessert you may do so on the weekend. I am far too busy otherwise watching Star Wars with a grumpy, fool demon. Now if you excuse me I have my shop to take care of, good day to you sir.” With a shake of his bottom he graced away.

Crowley was staring at his angel’s butt for too long and got the attention of the young lady in the corner. He gave her a smug face and left the shop. 

_ I will show that angel. He will get home tonight to a lovely dessert I will have to pick up now.  _ He seemed irritated at the thought but he would do anything for his angel, everyone knew that. Even god herself.  _ Lord above he’s a pain in my ass. _

He left the shop and got into his Bentley. 

Crowley got into Bentley and headed to Tadfield, he has a promise to keep to young Adam. To take him to the big Aquarium in London. So he turned his music louder than normal to annoy the other drivers, he didn’t care. 

While Crowley was on his way to Tadfield, Aziraphale kept the shop in tip top condition and made sure that the customers were looked after. He even miracled himself a cup of cocoa. He did wonder what would have happened if he shut the shop early to go to the aquarium with Crowley and Adam? Was it too late? He did just turn Crowley down for dessert.

When it turned 12pm the shop was empty and he hasn’t had anybody in for the past fifteen minutes. He was considering ringing Crowley to see if it was too late to join them?

He debated it for about five minutes before he decided to ring Crowley. It rang a little longer than normal. Have I upset him for turning him down this morning and when he asked about closing the shop all day to go with them.

“Hello? This is Uncle Crowley’s phone, may I ask who’s calling.” He was surprised that Adam had answered the phone. He had to chuckle a little when Crowley said he knew who it was.

“You are late setting off from your house Adam. Did your dad get talking again?” Azirphale asked knowing what Mr Young was like.

“Yeah he tried to get Uncle Crowley to break about how old he really was again, and how in the old days anyone with his name would have been stoned. I don’t know why he thinks you aren’t in your forties. Adults are weird.”

Aziraphale chuckled, he always knew Adam took after his father. “Ask Crowley if it’s too late to join you for the day?”

“Of course you can Uncle Fluff, it’s my day not his. And I say you can join us.” Adam said happily. Although Crowley had grumbled that Aziraphale always changes his mind last minute. 

“Okay Adam, tell Crowley I’ll meet you at the aquarium.” He happily replied then said goodbye before hanging up. He turned his sign to closed and started to sort the shop out so he could spend the rest of the day with his small family. 

It was about half an hour after the call with Adam that Aziraphale was at the aquarium. He stood at the entrance waiting for the pair to turn up, he didn't have to wait long until he saw the Bentley speed it's way into the car park. He felt himself feeling a little giddy about his day out. 

As Adam ran towards Aziraphale he could see Crowley just walking at his usual casual slow pace with his hands in his pockets. 

When Adam got to him he gave Aziraphale a big hug. Wearing one of the biggest smiles he'd seen in months. 

"You looking forward to this Master Adam?" He asked as Master Adam was the name he had selected for the day when he last saw them.

"I'm Price Adam today, and yes I am ready for my day out." He beamed

"Good because we shall get VIP treatment since I booked in advance." Crowley grinned at Adam.

"Of course a prince should get VIP treatment. They would go out of business if they didn't." He bounced off towards the first pair of doors. "You can smooch later you guys, let's go see the big sea monsters!" He ran inside.

Crowley ran after him while Aziraphale just smiled at the other people visiting the aquarium. "He has a very vivid imagination and sense of learning." He told the two sets of parents staring before following the pair into the first section at walking pace.

"ADAM!" Crowley shouted before the red haired man found the child. "Don't run off again okay? It's a weekend which means it will get busy. Stay within sight please, and I don't mean celestial sight either." 

"Yes Crowley." He said with his head down.

"Now that's cleared up." Aziraphale interjected. "Shall we start our day out?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Adam looked up and smiled. "Can we see the sharks first?" 

"That's halfway in, how about we start from the beginning and do the sharks last? Do our own way?" Crowley asked messing Adam's hair up.

"That is no way to treat your prince fool creature." Adam sorted his hair out. "Now let us go on this adventure to see the sea monsters." He said while walking in one direction.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a little growl. He had been saying old sayings in front of the young master too frequently.

They had walked around the aquarium up to the sharks. Crowley decided that was a good time to stop and eat food. It's a good job Crowley hadn't eaten all week so he wouldn't look weird not eating with makeshift family. 

Adam had a small children's pizza with a few chips and a small cola. Crowley had a chicken pasta bake with salad and black coffee. Aziraphale had a small chicken pie that came with peas and potatoes and to drink he had peppermint tea. Aziraphale mentioned dessert but Crowley said no, that was later. 

Once they had finished eating their food, drinks and had a little chat. They talked about what they would do the next time they meet up. Adam wanted to go deep sea diving in a submarine, which crowley said was something had to be talked about with his dad. Crowley suggested an adventure park just outside the main London area, Adam seemed like that idea as long as it was just them there the entire day.

"I'll see what I can do Adam okay? Can't promise anything." Crowley said knowing he could pull it off but didn't want to get the kid's hopes up.

Once they were done they went to the very end and went backwards to the sharks. Adam currently had a fascination with sharks or anything related to dinosaurs. Once they had finished with the fishes and sharks Crowley bought him four model sharks he could hang from the ceiling. 

They promised his parents they would have him home at 6pm so he could have dinner at home. Once they got Adam home they said their goodbyes and told Arthur Young they would be in touch about the next day out. 

"So I picked up your dessert before I collected Adam this morning. It's in the fridge waiting for you." He smiled softly at Aziraphale, the smile reserved only for him

"You are too kind to me dear." He placed his hand on the seat and Crowley held his hand softly while he drove them home at Aziraphale's speed. 

"We should be home at about seven o'clock." He smiled again. "So you enjoy the ride." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff in this one but in a couple of chapters it will live up to the explicit name I promise.
> 
> Thanks for baring with this slow burner. It's hard trying to fit this in between full time work and other duties. Again all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy

As the family sat around the grand table drinking beer and eating burgers and pie, Cas walked into the bunker. Sacha just laughed because of what she said earlier to Dean, while he just glared at her and told her to shut up.

"I don't understand what is funny." Castiel asked as he was genuinely confused.

"Doesn't matter Cas, come get some pie." Dean reassured him. 

"I don't eat pie Dean, you know this." 

"No but I bet there is something else he has to offer." Cian teased while the twins got laughing again.

"You guys are gross, how can you live with yourselves?" Sam said disgusted.

"Oh come on Samantha bet you was thinking it too." Sacha teased him, he hated being called that name. She was the only one that called him that and got away with it. 

"Okay let's stop talking about this shall we?" Dean sighed while squeezing the bridge of his nose. "What you got Cas?" 

Cas was still glaring at the cackling twins. “I may have a possible location on the nest.” He then looked at Dean. “A local said they kept seeing the same two men coming in and out of the same abandoned building, not sure how true it is though.” 

“Well why not have me~” Sacha started before Dean interjected.

“You and Jack are not staking out that building because nothing would get done.” He snarked.

“Well why not have me and SAM to watch any activity around the building, while Cian stays in the shops and pubs to try and get chatting to the locals. You and Cas could try other channels or read through the experiments in more detail. Or you can swap with Sam if you want and spend the night with me in a car that AIN’T Baby.” Sacha said with confidence, ignoring what Dean said interrupting her the first time.

Dean looked at her with a sigh. “I’ll swap with Sam as I hate research, especially overnight reading.” 

“Everyone else okay with that? Any questions?” Sacha asked the room.

“Yeah when will Dean stop pouting that he went the wrong way?” Cian chuckled.

“Cian it ain’t the time for that now. Don’t make me punch you again.”

The room was full of hums and nods. 

“Right then let's get down to business shall we? Well after we have eaten and stuff.” Sacha threw her napkin at Dean silently telling him he’s forgiven and to stop pouting as she loves him. “Oh Dean I made cherry pie last night that I’ve hidden somewhere in the bunker. If you find it before we leave for the stake out you get to eat the WHOLE thing,” 

“Clue?”

“There may be a grumpy Brit in there.” She teased knowing they’ve currently got three grump Brits in the dungeons. “But then again it may not be anywhere near them at all. Who knows Dean. Who knows?” She smirked, this was payback for the interruption. 

“He’s just eaten a slice of pie, why would he want more?” Jack asked confused.

“J baby, there is one thing you need to know about Dean. There is never enough pie.” Sacha said with sarcasm. 

“Oh I see… I think.” He looked at Sacha then at Dean. “Is that normal?”

“For us Winchesters it is” Dean remarked. “Well I’m going pie hunting before I have to spend the night with weeping willow.” Dean smirked before walking off.

“You think we should get Crowley in on the action?” Cian asked shyly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “See what tonight brings, if we get nowhere maybe get him to put feelers out. If we get a hit then no.” He looked squinted at Cian. “You fancy him or something?” 

“Like shit he does, he just fawns over his accent as one of his old boyfriends had an accent like that. Leave him be Sam or you’ll answer to me.” Sacha glared.

Sam just shrugged while Cian just blushed slightly. 

It had been four and half hours later, and Dean finding the pie in Sacha’s room, they were all ready to get the night over with. Cian had taken Jack with him since he was a little upset Sacha didn’t give him a job. Sacha said it was to keep him out of trouble, but Jack never got into trouble.

Cian didn’t mind as he could use Jack’s mind reading ability that comes with angel power. Very useful. Jack didn’t mind either as he liked helping his family. 

Sacha and Dean climb into the second car that is a plain Ford pickup. They went to the building Cas had said the locals had seen the men leaving on a regular basis. When they first pulled up it didn’t look like anything, not even a possible nest, but he will behave and be patient.

“Think the guys Cas spoke to were actually being used by the vamps to spy on us?” Sacha asked looking up from her yellow Nintendo Switch for a moment before going back to her Pokémon battle with an online friend. 

“You have a weird yet wild imagination Sa. But I’ll give it to you, I was on the same lines. Guess we will have to be patient.” He said shaking his as she was playing her game.

She pulled a face, pushed a button, then waited. “Nah, it’s too clever for them. That would be the alpha’s idea if they was, and if they are veggie he wouldn’t be too happy about it. Something in my gut tells me someone or something _much_ more powerful than them is behind this.” She pressed another button. “Hurry up fucker! Jesus how long does it take? You get 30 seconds per go. You’re gonna lose so just give up.” 

Dean looked at his sister with a furrowed brow. “Well they know we’re here now …. Why are you so angry at a Pokémon battle for anyway?” He knew she needs coffee, sugar or an energy drink and fast or she will throw that game out the window and cry after.

“They always do this. If I throw the towel in it gives ‘em the win, they know I have a short fuse sometimes. Gets me mad …. HA! All that farting about for nothing, dickhead. Still won in one move with your Snorlax. Nob. What you get when you giantamax your Poké too early.” She pressed a few more buttons and then turned the game off. “Blocked you dick, piss take.” She looked at Dean. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just weird. The pair of you.” He chuckled and handed her a drink and a yumyum. “Can we get back to the task?” 

“We are doing the task at hand, _I_ was just playing my game for a little bit.” She looked at her watch. “It’s 1:35am and how have w~” She then saw movement so she nudged Dean. 

Dean looked at her and followed her point. Bingo. Sacha took her camera and took pictures of the two fellas, hoping Sam and Cian can do something with their faces. 

“What’s with the containers?” He kept looking at them as Sacha still took her pictures. 

“Look, they look to see if it’s clear and then the other sneak out the side.” She pointed to where she meant and took more pictures. 

Dean looked and smirked. “Sneaky bastards. Alright you got your pictures so let’s go.” Once they had run off he started the engine to get to the pub. 

Cian and Jack were in the pub just 15 minutes from where Sacha and Dean were parked. It was called Missing Leg. Jack questioned the name but Cian just said the landlord picks the names for their pubs. 

Cian had his eyes on these two men and a woman, they had been in the pub 3 hours and only had one drink. Jack had tried to read their minds but he only got little bits of information.

Cian looked at Jack who was looking at the door with a smile on his face. He turned around to see his siblings had walked in. They went to the bar and got their drinks, then made their way to the table.

“You get anything?” Cian asked as his twin made her way to Jack to hug, kiss him on the cheek and check him over. 

“So those locals were right but the reason they see only two is because the other six sneak out the side. They use dairy cans to carry the blood back to the nest. The ones coming out of the side look like newly turned vamps, which I guess is good for us. Wonder if the Alpha has found out yet?” She shrugged her shoulders. “You guys get anything?”

“Yeah, see those guys over there?” He points with his eyes to the group of three behind them. “They have been here the entire time we have and had the same drink. No refill, not even one sip. Jack tried to use his magic mojo but he’s only managed to get this from them.” He handed Sacha and Dean his notes that Jack had written down. 

Sacha crooned Jack and kissed him a few times, he also showed affection back. She was leaning into his side, while his arm was around her shoulder. They were kissing and touching the whole time they were there. 

Dean and Cian kept talking about the case and how it should go from here. Sacha put her opinion in and then went back to loving Jack. Cian found it gross but Dean liked seeing his sister loving someone openly. 

She normally hates anyone coming near her and hits them if they get too close or crosses any lines she has drawn. The worst time was when a drunk came up to her and slapped her ass, he was in hospital half an hour later with a broken wrist and nose. Then they brought Jack home and they instantly became friends and then it happened. They became a couple.

The bell for last orders rang out and the group they were watching, well Cian and Dean were watching since their sister was having fun with Jack, left the pub via the back exit. Cian followed them pretending to go to the toilet drunk. 

He bumped into the fella at the back and looked at him. “Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to ram you like tha’ …. Just looking for the toilet ….. Was told it was this way.” He slurred some of his words for the effect.

He was shocked when the guy growled at him with his vampire fangs out. “Be more careful next time you wonder around. Next time I won’t be so nice.” He shoved Cian back.

Cian let his legs give way. “Cool fangs dude! Where did you get them from? My sister has a party next week, wanna be like that dude from Twilight movies or whatever …. The ones that sparkles… He is the _vampire_ right?” He let himself ramble to get under his nerves. “Man I gotta piss. Know where them toilets are?” 

The man pointed to the opposite side of the pub. “Go home before you get hurt cretin.” He then left with the others laughing at Cian.

Cian got up and went back to the table his family were standing at, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Yeah they’re definitely vamps, even growled at me with his fangs out. Must have put such a good act on.” He chuckled a bit. “Must be a new one as the older ones would expose themselves like that.” 

“Well that’s interesting. Right let's get back to the bunker to see what the nerd is doing.” Dean said while finishing his drink. 

The twins finished their drinks too then they were all heading to the cars. Cian drove back in the Ford while Dean got behind the wheel of his beloved Baby. Dean sadly got the love birds. 

“No funny business in the back you hear me? Or I will kick your butt.” He threatened. 

“Yeah, yeah. Poor Baby getting my hair on her seats.” She snapped back. 

It was half an hour into the drive back home and Dean could hear snoring. He looked in the rearview mirror to see the angel and half the twins asleep in the back. He smiled at himself at the sight of the site of the couple sleeping in each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since their outing with Adam, well Prince Adam as he now was, and Crowley was starting to plan their next trip out. He either wanted to take him to an adventure play area OR to one if the ancient castles in the countryside. The second idea required a weekend stay over in a hotel though, so special permission from his dad.

It was noon and Crowley always visited the angel at work so he could deliver him a special blend of tea that the demon grows himself. The angel loves it, Crowley made him try it with a blindfold on so he could only taste the tea. It also was so he couldn't see that it was the same shade of red as the demon's hair.

“Oh I see you brought me my tea dear. I didn’t realise it was that time already, it has flown by this morning.” Aziraphale beamed with a smile.

“Why do I smell other angels Zira?” He used his pet name for the angel so he didn’t sound too pissed about it.

“Whatever do you mean Crowley? Only humans have been in my store.” He tried to sound confident about that to reassure the demon.

“Don’t you even think about lying to me Aziraphale. What did the asshole want?” He hated Gabriel more than anything, even more than Beelzebub. 

The angel huffed in annoyance at how he always knew. “He wanted me to go back to Heaven to fulfill a duty that only _I_ could do. I told him no because of what it was, I can’t do it.” He started to get upset.

“What did he want?” 

“Information on a powerful crystal that resides in Hell that only high demons have access too. He wanted me to use you to get access and retrieve it, what he wants it for I have no idea but I won’t do it.” He was nearly crying at the thought.

“Oh angel.” Crowley went up and hugged him tightly. “You become more human every century we spend here.” He kissed the blonde man's head. “I will have to go to Hell and warn Beelzebub about this. That crystal can _not_ get in his hands as the world as we know it will change, and it may not be for the good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back! I really appreciate all the kudos my dears! FINALLY SOME SMUT!! Not much but some smut.
> 
> Sorry I'm a day late posting went out to the movies and watched Onward by Disney. OMG you need to see it! It's like Disney let their DnD nerds create a movie and it's GLORIOUS! So much love for it. 
> 
> Again any mistakes are my own as it isn't betaed. Also I'm British so when I says pants I mean the ones under your trousers/jeans.

As Crowley got Hell’s gates, after making sure his angel was feeling better and he even miracled him some bread and butter pudding, he looked around to make sure he couldn’t smell any angels. He then entered.

He made his way towards the main hall where Beelzebub was currently conducting business. He glared at the demons that were standing guard at the entrance to the room. 

“Beelzebub can not see you right now, he is discussing business with another demon. Wait your turn, traitor.” The guard spat at him.

Crowley wasn’t in the mood for this right now. “This is  _ extremely  _ important you idiot. Let me through.” He demanded. 

“I am sorry but you are not going through.”

“Oh just MOVE assside.” He hissed and threw him aside and walked in. “We need to talk.” He said looking at Beelzebub. 

“I am with another demon here, can you not see that you snake?” Beelzebub said.

“I am sssorry, this is more important than sssomeone wanting an extension on their pathetic life.” Crowley hissed again.

They stared at him. “You will see me next now get out I will be a few moments.” 

“Dulspeki.” Was all he had to say for Beelzebub to look at him in disbelief. 

“GET OUT NOW! Nobody is to come in or I will kill them myself.” Beelzebub threatened before everyone ran out.

“Gabriel has been seen sniffing around the gates of hell, he’s also tried to get my angel to ask about it. He wants it for some reason.” 

“It has not been spoken about since we took it from those idiot angels before they destroyed  _ everything  _ in existence. What possible reason could that arsehole want with it? Can you get your angel to find out why?” They asked all serious.

“No, I will not do that sorry.” He said with a glare to get his point across.

“How the hell did he remember about it? Thought God herself made him forget about it?” Beelzebub looked concerned yet confused. “I will leave this matter with you Crowley. Make sure that no other angel knows about this and see if your angel knows anything about it, if he knows about it then it must be common knowledge up there. If he has no idea then it must be the 5 idiots from last time.” They looked at him.

“Yeah I got this, I shall report to you when I can but I can’t promise it will be everyday.” Crowley told them with a little bow of the head. “I just hope we have got this in time. Last time was a lucky escape if it wasn’t for her intervention.” With that he left.

Beelzebub was left there in their chair thinking how this could have come around once again. Those winged bastards was always trying to do something stupid and dangerous without even thinking about it first.

Crowley got back to the flat to see that Aziraphale had gotten on the sofa all curled up in about three blankets, the soft ones they both loved as they reminded them of clouds. He walked over to the angel and sat next to him.

“Are you alright angel?”

“No.”

“Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better.” He kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t think you can make it better. They want me to betray you.” He was getting upset again.

“But you didn’t angel and I managed to tell Bee about it. Hopefully nothing will come of it.” Crowley looked at him in the eyes, he cupped his face in his hands and started rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Thanks to you we might be able to stop whatever it is he wants to do, and I love you for it.”

Aziraphale looked at him with tears in his eyes.  _ I can someone like him love me like he does when I nearly betrayed him. _ He leaned into the demon’s chest trying not to sob. “I love you Crowley.”

“I love you too Aziraphale. No matter what happens to us I will _ always _ love you.” He lifted his head so he was looking at him and then he kissed him softly. The angel kissed him back. After a few moments the angel deepened it and he slowly came out of the blankets. 

“You sure you want this angel?” He asked pulling away from Aziraphale.

“Yes dear, I’m sure.” He looked into his eyes with love.

Crowley held his chubby cheeks a little tighter spreading his fingers across his face. Still rubbing his thumbs softly over his jawline now to comfort him. He would never hurt him. Crowley tilted his head to get a better angle so he could capture all his mouth.

Aziraphale sighed happily with a tiny moan escaping him. He shed more of the blankets so he could get his hands on his demon. He needed to touch him to ground himself.

Crowley pulled away and he could hear Aziraphale make what he thought was a whimper from the lack of lips. “I think we should take this somewhere else angel so we don’t fall off the sofa and hurt yourself.” He said while standing up.

It took a few moments for Aziraphale to realise what he said before he stood up also. “Are you suggesting we take this to the bedroom? If so, I like that idea very much.” The angel grinned then went towards the bedroom.

“Well that was the plan but to snuggle but I’m game for more.” He smiled that much his cheeks started to hurt. He liked that idea MUCH more than snuggling. So he followed the white haired angel.

Once Crowley got to the bedroom he saw Aziraphale laid on the bed on his side with one leg pulled up. He looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. “Why don’t you join me Crowley?”

Crowley swallowed loudly at the sight on his bed. “How could I say no?” He went towards the bed slowly taking in the lovely sight. It was like he was seeing it for the first time (it wasn’t though). 

Once the demon was at the foot of the bed Aziraphale miracled their clothes off, so that there was nothing but their pants. This made Crowley excited about this new turn of events.

He crawled onto the bed and slowly up to his angel. As he made his way up he was stroking lightly over those thick thighs, making sure that his fingers were fluttering over the skin. He loved those thighs. The marks he wanted to leave on them. 

Once he was finished stroking his thighs, Crowley made his way up his torso and chest. Making sure he went over each nipple softly. When Aziraphale gasped at the sensation it made Crowley want more.

When Crowley gave the nipples a little squeeze it sent electricity down Aziraphale’s spin to his groin. He gasped in pleasure wanting more. They hadn’t had a bit of fun like this for a while, now that he was having fun he needed more.

Crowley gave his nipples one more squeeze, a little harder this time, then moved to rub over his shoulders before getting to his face. One hand was on his face rubbing circles on the angel’s cheeks while Crowley’s free hand went back down his torso and around the bottom of his back.

He managed to get to the spot he wanted. The soft, wobbly, plump ass that belonged to his lover. He caressed over the round butt softly with squeezes every now and then. The sound that escaped the angel was music to Crowley’s ears. 

He took the hand on Aziraphale’s face and then propped himself on his elbow so he could kiss his angel, and get more of that amazing ass he loved so much. The soft moans coming from Aziraphale made his lower half tingle, those sounds did things to the demon.

Aziraphale was getting more and more turned on from what the demon was doing to him. He needed more than kisses and touches, something else.  _ Oh Crowley how I love you. You complete me.  _

“Mmhhhn …. Crowley.” He huffed out between kisses.

“Yes my love?” He pulled away from his mouth and made his way to his ear. “Would you like more? Tell me what you want Aziraphale.” He tickled the angel’s ear with his forked tongue before he bit his lobe teasingly.

Aziraphale let his hands roam over Crowley’s body grabbing at would he could. He found the small of the demon’s back, he played with the rim of Crowley’s pants. 

“What are you playing at angel?” Crowley asked softly, still tickling and nibbling his ear as he whispered in them. 

The moist, warm air hitting his ears sent another wave of electricity to his groin. This time though he could feel the tension build in him. Aziraphale huffed out another moan. He slipped his hand past the top of Crowley’s pants to grab his ass. 

It was Crowley’s turn to gasp.  _ Ohh you naughty angel. _ He couldn’t help the grin that came across his face.  _ If that’s how you want to play. _ Just as he was about to make his move his lover got there before him. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley’s butt a good ‘ol squeeze. Making the demon gasp again. This was going to be bad if he didn’t get those pants of them both. With the click of his fingers the material binding both their erections was gone. They were now free. 

Crowley felt the confines of his pants go, the feel of his member free was the best. He moved his hand away from that beautiful booty he loved so much and made his way around the front. As he was coming around to the front he hit a wet patch just at the bottom of his belly.

His angel was getting that excited he had precum all over his cock and on his belly. He moved his hand lower down, tracing his finger over the angelic cock softly. He hovered for a few moments listening to his angel try and get his thoughts together.

Just as Aziraphale got himself together enough to realise what Crowley was doing he felt those big, strong take ahold of his cock. He moaned a little louder this time with the demons name on the tip of his tongue. 

Crowley started stroking the angel’s cock slowly and gently. Setting a calm pace so they both could enjoy it. Crowley just loved to hear the noises he made.

He stroked a little faster and harder, making the angel make more whimpers. After a few strokes he stopped and moved his hand so that he could line up both their cocks together. He then grabbed them both and stroked back to the pace he left off making them both moan.

Aziraphale intertwined their legs trying to get as close as possible to the demon. He felt like he had to be one with his lover. The more he moaned the more the demon stroked.

Aziraphale was getting close now, the tension in his gut was getting tighter and tighter. The precum was leaking all over Crowley’s hand, mixing with the demon’s own precum. The smell from the room they were creating was intoxicating.

“Angel … I’m close.” He gritted out. Making the strokes faster and harder. Huffing and moaning in pleasure.

“Crowely …. Please … I’m close too.” 

With a few more fast harder strokes they both painted each other’s stomach. The mixing of their seed as Crowley continued to rub both their cocks. Both panting and crying their lover’s name. 

Once spent, Crowley let go of their sensitive members and miracled away their mess so he could hold his lover. 

“I love you Aziraphale.” He kissed him one last time before burying his nose in the white hair.

“I love you to my dear.”

After that they both fell asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulspeki is mystical in Icelandic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOO sorry about the 4 week delay. I think it's 4 weeks, all my days have rolled into one. Since the Covid-19 outbreak has reached the UK I have had to pick up a lot more shifts as it has been manic at work, and still is.   
> With this outbreak and work being crazy I can't guarantee when I can post the next chapter or even get to my writing. I really hope you understand. 
> 
> Hope you are all well and safe. Thank you for your continued support in reading my fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter and more soon I hope.

The next morning after their stake out, they all got up rather late. The twins being the last at 1pm, Jack and Sacha coming out together with hair all over. Cian went straight to the kitchen for some coffee once he came out the bathroom. 

Sam and Dean are already talking about the next plan of action. They needed to know how many  _ exactly _ are in that nest. Dean and Sacha had seen about 5 come out the building while there were 3 in the pub being watched by Jack and Cian.

Once the twins had gotten their coffee and Jack next to Sacha, they joined them at the table to discuss what to do next. 

“I think we should go in and do our job like we normally do….” Jack noticed that they were all looking at him, he then looked down.

  
“We will J we just need to be prepared because these aren’t normal vamps.” She kissed his cheek and held his hand under the table. “I also think we shouldn’t rush into it as we have no idea what they are capable of, we need to see what else they do. Maybe ask our farmer friend, we said we’d help, if we could borrow his farm.” She took another sip of coffee hoping Sam would get her drift. 

“Why would we ask him to borrow his land? You want to raise a burger Sacha?” Cian teased but not getting her idea at all. “I say we do another stake out.” 

“No idiot! They know your face, so seeing you again another night in a row could make them sussy. Think! Use that brain of yours for once.” Sacha smacked him upside the head. 

“Sacha might be onto something.” Dean chimed in. “That might be a great idea.” He grinned at her. 

“I’m just as lost as Cian here guys.” Sam sounded confused.

“Really Sammy? You didn’t get it?” Dean shook his head. “If I’m getting this right, Sa wants to ask if we can use the geeza’s farm to say we own it and send you and Cas to the same pub those idiots went to to talk about how  _ your _ livestock has just been replenished after a mass slaughter over the past week.” He smirked.

“So that when they overhear you guys talking about  _ your _ farm having more food for them, they will report it to their ringleader. They will then organise a hunt for the night after. Like leading the pigs to the slaughter as we will be waiting for them … We just got to give the old man some money. Cian time to call your demon for help.” Sacha suddenly said to her twin.

Cian looked at her confused. “Why?”

“So he can rob a bank for us.” She then stood up to get her toast.

“Sacha.” Sam glared at her.

“Samantha you know as well as I do that the farmer won’t let us use his farm without a little payment to replace the livestock we get killed. We don’t have the money and we can’t get the money anytime soon. So the king of Hell, who can vanish and reappear whenever he bleeding wants, where he wants, is the only plan we have.” She told him sternly yet softly.

Sam held his glare for some time before he sighed.

“She has a point Sam. He is the only one who could and will do it. Not only that he likes the twins and will do as they ask.” Cas spoke finally. 

“Fine but if it goes wrong don’t come to me crying as I have warned you.” Sam didn’t like this at all.

Sacha nodded at Cian who stood up to talk to the demon. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t get my idea Sam. I certainly wasn’t expecting Dean to get it either.” She said to relax the tension.

“I like it, just not the bank part.” 

“Oh come on Sam, he isn’t actually gunna rob a bank. Cian and I have been holding something he wants for a while and he keeps offering us money for it. His current offer will help us get the farmer enough livestock to replace what he’s lost and then some AND enough for us to live off for a while.” Sacha walked over to the table and hugged from behind. “I wouldn’t do that to your soul.” She kissed his cheek then left the kitchen to join Cian.

“You two really thought she was gonna ask him to rob a bank? You really are dumbasses.” Dean scolded them.

“She is  _ very _ good at making people believe  _ whatever _ she says. Don’t forget she nearly conned us. US! I love her, don't get me wrong but she can make  _ anyone _ do and believe  _ anything _ . So forgive me for doubting her Dean.” Sam said defensively because yet again he fell for her teasing and lies.

“What do you mean she nearly conned you two?” Jack asked innocently.

“Dean’s favourite way of getting money is to scam bullies at either pool games or card games. He challenged the twins to a card game, who was best. Brothers or twins, so we all sat down at a table with $200 each and the winner takes the entire $800 pot. Cian was first out as he is a  _ bad _ bluffer, I was second out….” He sighed and looked at Dean telling him silently to finish the story.

Dean got it and glared at him. “So it was me and the kid left to battle it out. I have $670 of the pot, which left her with $130. She had lost the last three sets of cards so I thought I had her. She gave up 2 bets, I went with her. When the waitress drew the last card she went all in, but she had this look in her eyes I thought was a last hit of desperation to try and win something with crap cards. I also went all in, I had a pair of 10s so threw them down first. I saw the look of failure go across her face and in her eyes, she then threw a King and Ace down that went with the others that were on the table. She made me believe she had lost with only her eyes and bad bluffing, when in fact she had me from the get go.” He got a little mad that she was better than him but they were a force to be reckoned with together.

“So she made you think you were going to win when she had a plan the entire time?” Jack asked, a little proud.

“Yup, but that’s when the other set of hunters came up to us saying she swindled them out of $1,500. They also told us that they claimed to be kids of John Winchester, so naturally we investigated and the rest you already know Jack.” Sam told him with a smile. 

“But they didn’t know that he has other children?” 

“They thought it was just a coincidence and they had no idea what we looked like either. Just our names.” 

At that moment the twins came into the room. Looking at the four of them confused.

“Why do I sense a story went off and I wasn’t around to hear it?” Cian asked knowing full well it will have been about a case.

“We were telling them about how Sa got me real good.” Dean smirked getting up to get more coffee and while passing kissed Sacha’s head, which made her blush with a smile.

“Oh that time when I whooped your ass at cards only being 19 years old? Yeah it was a good night that made $2,300 that night, VERY good night.” She smiled fondly at the memory. “Anyway losers we got money!” She waved the wad of notes around. “Got just shy of $300k, so we give the farmer $50k which is  _ more _ than enough of a motive. Dairy cows cost about $1000 to about $2000 for commercial use like his.” Sacha said as if everyone knew how much a cow costs.

“How the hell do you know all this? Like do you just go to cow markets in your free time?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Firstly it’s a cattle market and second one of our foster families were farmers in Austin.” She said matter of factly. 

Dean looked at her with a chuckle. “Alright doctor Doolittle. We’ll head out to talk to the geeza in about an hour to talk to him, hopefully he’ll agree to our little plan.”

“He will if we offer about 20k to start with and tell him the rest will be handed over when we have them.” Sacha said in agreement with Dean.

“And what are you two geniuses gonna tell him huh?” Sam asked, all cocky and doubtful.

“The truth, people are killing his cattle for rituals they believe are helping them stay connected to nature and spirits.” She glared at him. “He thinks we work with the FBI following these wack jobs, he also thinks they have killed a few people in the process.”

“You really have thought this through.” Cian asked curiously.

“Cian this isn’t my first rodeo you know. I do have files of past cattle killings without the dates on. Easy to convince farmers these days when they think their livelihood is at risk.”

“We all know how she works, just leave her be. If she’s well prepared and it gets the job done quicker then I’m all for it.” Dean told them sternly to shut them up. “Now let's get ready shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley woke up to white hair in his face. It wasn’t very often they both slept all night, even more so Aziraphale waking up after Crowley. He kissed the top of the angel's head and tried to sneak out of bed, but the angel had other ideas squeezing him more.   
  
“Aziraphale I know you want more cuddles but let me get you tea in bed?” The demon said softly while carding his hand through the angel’s hair.

Aziraphale just hummed and released him slowly. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can be my love.” He kissed his head yet again then made his way to the kitchen. 

Once he was there he put the kettle on for their brews. He heard rustling noises but he brushed it off thinking it was just the plants outside in the wind. He got their cups ready for the drinks when he heard it again but more clearly this time. 

He went to his office where he thought he could hear them coming from. He was about to turn away when he heard Haster’s voice.

“Crowley you will be visited by Beelzebub later today so make sure that you are presentable”

As quick as he gave his message he was gone again. Crowley huffed at the thought of Bee visiting him in his home.

He went back to the kitchen to make their brews and headed back upstairs with booth cups on a tray with a few biscuits for them to snack on as it was 11:17am. This was late for them but they didn’t get to sleep until 2:20am, that was Aziraphale’s fault for wanting his fun.

He had to admit though as late as it was him sleeping he needed it. They hadn’t had a release of any kind in a while so it got rid of a bit of tension in the pair. They had been so busy trying to make sure they had covered their tracks from the last scandal they hadn’t had much time to themselves. 

Angels really are pushy when they find out those two stop any world ending plans they have. In fact Crowley calls it their ‘hobby’ but Aziraphale says it's an occupational hazard. 

“Here is your tea angel, even brought up some of your favourite biscuits. We are also getting a visit from Beelzebub later for some reason.” Crowley added as he passed the angel his tea.

“Do you think it has anything to do with that stone or found out the angel’s plan?” Aziraphale asked after taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m actually here to talk about a plan of action.” Beelzebub was right in front of them.

“Haster said you were arriving later.”

“Haster is an idiot and got it wrong. Now let's talk shall we?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the MIA for 3 months! Work has been a killer BUT now that covid has calmed down I can get back to posting my regular times. The next update will be 28th and every week after that. Just one more hectic week and then back to normal shifts thank god. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry about the MIA.   
> All mistakes are my own.   
> Thank you <3

“May I offer you a seat demon?” Azirphale asked softly with a smile.

Beelzebub nodded softly. So the angel miracled them a chair for them to sit in, Bee sat in it as soon as it appeared. 

“Now we need to act as they have gotten closer to what I have imagined. It looks like they have a demon in their pocket, and so they have given them the location to the forbidden area.” Bee said with disgust. “I want them found but that can wait. I need you to go to heaven Crowley.” 

Both Aziraphale and Crowley looked at Bee with shock. Did they hear them correctly? A demon go to heaven?

“I’m sorry to burst your bub~” Aziraphale started but Crowley interrupted him.

“Can it be done?” Was all he asked.

“Yes it can.”

“Very well Beelzubub. I am at your service.” He said with a little bow of his head.

“NO!” Aziraphale shouted angrily. “I will not let this happen! You are not using the only creature I cherish in this world! I won’t allow it!” He was getting upset again.

_ Oh angel.  _ Crowley pulled him into his chest to comfort him.  _ You can’t see it now but this will be for the better before they get to you. _ “Angel I will be fine. Because I am a high demon it won’t affect me as much as it would someone like Haster.” He kissed his head softly trying to calm him down. “I am doing this for  _ us _ , not them.”

“Yes, very touching.” Bee said bluntly. “I expect to see you later.” And with that they disappeared.

“Angel, please don’t be mad with me.” Crowley said softly. 

“How can I not be mad at you?” He pulled from Crowley’s grasp. “What you’re doing is reckless and far TOO dangerous. If the angels catch you…. I will never see you again.” He looked down. 

“Shall I tell you why this is going to work? Because we will do this together, so we can make sure nothing bad will happen.” He pulled at his chin so the angel was looking at him. “Does that sound better to you?”

The angel sniffed a little. “Yes it does, but will you boss allow it?”

“Bee will allow anything within reason and it’s to their benefit. Trust me this will work. Now, I guess I owe you breakfast since your tea went cold.” He smiled and pecked his check softly.

“Do I get Crêpes?” 

“You get whatever you want, my love.” He kissed him softly before getting out of bed.

………………

It was turning 7pm before Crowley and Aziraphale met Beelzebub at the location they sent via text. The angel was getting nervous.

“Why is your pet here?” Bee asked annoyed.

“He’s here to help me navigate my way around heaven, I have no idea where things are or where their private areas are. My angel is coming with me Bee.” Crowley said with a little growl.

“Very well. Just get any information you can and find out what others know.” She looked at the angel. “We will perform the spell at 9pm so you better make sure you look more angel like than demon like.” With that Beelzebub left them. 

“All that to say that? What a waste of time and what is wrong with what I wear?” Crowley knew the answer already but didn’t like the idea of dressing like an angel. 

“Now you know exactly what they meant by that Crowley, don’t act like the fool.” Aziraphale miricaled them home. “Now we need to do something about your clothes. Do you have any that you really wear? Like a suit of some sort?” The angel dashed to the wardrobe, as soon as he opened it he was greeted with balck everything. “Oh dear.”

“I tend to only wear black as that is the colour I like. I think it’s the demon in me. I’m sorry angel.” He suddenly felt uncomfortable, and that wasn’t like him.

“Now you know that isn’t mostly true, it’s the colour I love you in. Now let's get something  _ smart _ out, an angel doesn’t dress in casual clothing. They dress as if they run the show …. Like they are dressing to impress.” He was trying to get across to him that this is  _ his _ time to shine.

“I get you, angel. I am in your capable hands.” He lets himself in the care of Aziraphale as he is an angel after all, and knows them best. He doesn’t like this idea anymore, why did he offer to do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry this happened to your farm sir, but like I said we are willing to pay for any cattle you have lost and for any damages these thugs have caused. We would be very grateful for your cooperation.” Sacha finished with all the proper air and graces.

“I don’t get why the feds are willing to pay for the damages to my farm and then extra money when it’s over.” The farmer said out loud.

“To be blunt with you, it’s hush money okay. They are doing this so that you don’t go talkin’ to anyone, not even reporters that come knockin’. You understand sir?”

The farmer just nodded understanding where she is coming from and thankful that Sacha was honest with him.

“Thank you sir, we know you have stated during this conversation that you wish to stay during our investigation. Please can I offer you accommodation while we do this? It will not be far away and during the day you can return to your farm to do your daily tasks. Does this sound good so far sir?” Sacha asks all professional. 

“I guess if that’s the best offer that benefits both of us the most, then I have no option do I?” The farmer says matter of factly. “Just don’t let this last too long.” With that he walked off.

“Well that seems rather easy.” Dean said, doubting he agreed.

“He just wants it over with as soon as possible so he can get on with his life and make a living like the rest of us. Can’t blame him, I would as well knowing the situation he does.” She dug his side with her elbow. “Come on let’s get going, we need to get ready for later.” 

They head towards the car. As they climb into the car Sacha gets a call from Cian. 

“ _ You still at the farm?”  _

“No I’m at a brothel. What do you want, idiot?” She said a little annoyed.

“ _ We got news that our friends are out in the daylight and back at the pub. I think they might be recruiting more for some reason.” _

“Hold on a minute Cian-” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You think that these vamps are out in the  _ daylight _ recruiting new baby vamps. What gave you that idea?” 

“ _ Sacha I read the experiments again because something didn’t quite make sense to me. It said they were caught during the day at the local park as the Men of Letters tried to catch up. That’s what confused me. Then Cian got a phone call from the waitress he was talking to said the people he was watching are back at the pub. This is getting weird even for us Sacha.”  _

“Wait. Let me get this straight. A woman called Cian?” She giggled.

“Does she know he’s gay?” Dean added.

“ _ Guys, can we focus? Do you think it could be something?”  _ Sam added.

“Maybe. We will head down there and see if it is. They didn’t really notice us but we know what they look like. Talk later guys.” Sacha hung up. “Detour Beany.”

“You really buy it?” He asked 

“No I don’t, but if something gets them two in a twiz I tend to follow where that twiz leads to. Cian generally isn’t wrong with these sorts of things, especially when he makes the effort to flirt with the female species.” Sacha chuckles at the last part. 

“Alright Sa, let's see where this goes. Good job we have a change of clothes in the back.” Dean made the changes to the direction in his head. 

As they got to the pub they were told to go to, they both took a duffel bag into the toilets to get changed. Once they were both changed they met again outside the toilets, then head into the main part of the pub. 

“Look if this goes sideways you play innocent and drunk.” Dean tells his sister.

“Or I could just do my job and cause a distraction and get in there and kick butt.” She looks at him and sighs. “I’m not a fragile doll Beany, I know how to fight and I know what I’m doing. I may be young but I ain’t stupid.”

“I never said you was stupid, I’m saying don’t get killed.” Dean huffed and gave up. He looked for the waitress that Cian told them to talk to. ONce she spotted them she nodded at them then nodded in their direction, but she then put up the number 3 with her fingers.

“Three what? Victims? Three vamps?” As Sacha made it round the corner she glanced at where the vampires were sitting before taking a seat. “Alright Dean let's-” When she looked for her brother he wasn’t behind her. In fact he was at the bar talking to the waitress.  _ You better be getting info or you’re dead. _

When Dena came back he brought 2 beers. “The waitress said they came in as a group of three but since they came in their numbers have doubled, the extra three bodies are young girls that have come into the bar for a good night. One of the group was looking at the dude with the black hair, naturally with young girls on a night out, one of them dares the girl staring to go and talk to them.” Dean finished and drank some of his beer.

“Then the rest is self explanatory. Oh dear lord. I didn’t need this tonight.” Sacha takes a sip of her beer. She watches the girls from the corner of her eye, she then sees one is going to the toilets. “See you in an hour, hopefully getting in.” 

With that she picks up her beer and heads to the toilet, hoping to start a conversation with the girl there. Well here’s hoping. 

As she got to the toilet she did a quick sneaky peek to see if they were watching and luckily they weren’t. She entered them and plonked her beer on the side where the sinks were. Get herself into the frame of mind that she needed to get out of this horrid date. 

“Oh for fuck sake, can he be anymore of a dick.” She made an exaggerated exhale and pinched the bridge of her nose.

The other girl came out of the toilet, washed her hands. Sacha could see she was interested in why she said that. When the girl went to dry her hands she bumped into Sacha.

“Oh I’m sorry, little wobbly on my feet.” She went to dry her hands. “You okay? You seem a little frustrated.” 

Bingo, she’s in. 

“Just the dude I met up with was supposed to be a thirty one year old art masters student, when in fact he’s about forty years old and a shopkeeper. First tinder date and I chose the wrong person.” Sacha sighed. “Serves me right I guess.”

“That happened to me once before I moved here. He said he was a young accountant, turned out to be this big fifty year old ish dude that ran a pet store.” She said merrily. “If you want out, you can join me and the girls. We are trying to hook up with these guys, have a good time. They may even have a friend for you back at their room.” She smiled at the last part.

Sacha knew exactly what she meant, she ain’t letting no vamp touch her in that way. Besides Jack would kill the dude that touched her. 

“I’d like that, I mean if it won’t be any trouble with your new friends.” Sacha softly asked, acting a little shy.

“Nah! You’ll be fine. Besides, one of the guys is British like you. Come on, be fun.” The other girl linked her arm with Sacha’s. “Don’t forget your drink. Oh I’m Kim, what’s your name?”

“Ruby.” Sacha quickly came up with.  _ Why the demon bitch’s name? _

As they left the toilets Sacha quickly glanced at Dean and winked, giving him the sign she was in.

“Sneaky little fucker.” She muttered to himself and drank some more of his beer.

As the two girls got back to the group, Kim unhooked her arm and motioned for her to meet her friends. 

“Guys this is Ruby, she needed to get out of one of  _ those _ tinder dates.” She happily declared to her friends. “Let’s have some fun!” 

The guy with the black hair came up to her. He looked like he was going to tell her to leave or just push her out of the group. But to her surprise he wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter as promised!

The black haired vampire looked at Sacha and smelled her. She didn’t know how to take this but she was very still. He hummed softly.  _ Oh God what do I do? _

“May I ask?” He asked softly. “What is ‘one of those tinder dates’?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“Oh, it’s when the person you’re supposed to meet says they are something and or someone they aren’t. The person I was supposed to meet was a thirty one year old art masters student, when in fact he’s about forty years old and a shopkeeper. That’s what she meant.” Well that wasn’t what she expected at all. “They basically lie about who they are.”

At the last part the man visibly flinched but only for a split second and composed himself again, schooling his features to seem domineering once again.

“I see, well we are more than welcome to having you join us. I’m Eric, where in England are you from? If you don’t mind me asking, it’s nice hearing another British accent.” He asked with a soft yet sad smile, but it disappeared after a beat.

“Sheffield, good ‘ol Yorkshire. Gotta love us or hate us.” Sacha used her old friend's city, no way was she giving him her real city. 

“I used to pass through there for work, it’s a lovely city. What made you come to the US?” 

“Parents were cattle farmers, but the farm in the UK went into decline as the milk wasn’t getting bought by the shops after a while without warning. So they sold up and moved here, they made it better here than they did in the homeland.”  _ Why is he so interested in me? It’s not the accent alone, careful Sacha.  _

“Oh, that is sad but glad they made it better over here. Do you still own the farm?” 

“Yeah, it's about a thirty minute drive from here. Although at the minute we have some wackos killing our cows, FBI say they are some satanic ritual bunch that believe they are satisfying their lord.” She watched him carefully as she told him all this. “So me and the older man I asked to help run it are just trying to get by now with dead cattle.” 

The vampire looked at her and as he heard the part about the farm and dead cattle his features softened for about a second before hardening again.  _ Did he just feel sorry about killing those cows? _

“Did they say who they are? The people killing your cattle?” He asked curiously.

“Nah, just some wackos. Don’t worry, we’re going to a cattle market tomorrow to get some more as the feds say they’re close. So hopefully it’s over soon.” She huffed a hopeful sigh. She genuinely wants this over so that sigh was real.

“Well we can take your mind off it, come and have some drinks.” He waved the waitress over to take another round of drinks from the girls. “What do you want Ruby?”

“I’m fine with the one I have, thank you.” She smiled at the waitress and gave her a small nod. 

“Well let me know when you need one miss.” With that the waitress walked off to the bar to make the drinks. 

“Not thirsty?” 

“I have most of my beer left that’s all.” She saw the way he glared at her for not ordering a drink. Luckily at the moment her phone rang. “I’ll be a moment, it's my brother.” With that she walked off and answered her phone. “Hello?”

“ _ You okay?”  _ Dean asked concerned. “ _ The waitress shot me a text saying you are getting uncomfortable.” _

“Yeah it’s getting pretty intense.” She took a deep breath. “Can you remember how long the waitress said the girls have been here?”

“ _ They have been here about forty minutes when we arrived and I got the beers. Why? _ ”

“Those girls are way too smashed to have been here for that long. He is also buying the drinks for them, so my bet is that he’s also drugging them because unless you’re a super lightweight like Cian then you shouldn’t be that out.” She looks back at the pub. “Get Cas to pick me in the truck please because he’s getting too nosey.” 

“ _ Alright be careful, I’ll get him to text when he’s outside. Be careful Sacha. _ ” With that he hung up. 

Sacha pocketed her phone and took a deep breath to calm herself down before she went back into the pub. As she turned around she bumped into someone. She made a little noise of shock.

“I’m sorry about that.” As she looked up to the person she saw it was one of the other vampires. “Oh hello, can I help you?” 

“Who was that? What did they want?” The short, plump and ginger male vampire asked very bluntly. It was bordering aggression. 

“It was my brother, I told Eric I needed a moment if you came looking for me. As to what he wanted is none of your business.” She spat. She walked around the vampire and walked in. 

As Sacha walked in towards the group the girls were waving at her again, Kim was evening yelling her name. It was like the girl had not seen Sacha in a few months.  _ What is he giving these girls? They’ll be dead by morning. _

As she got to the group she picked up her beer that she left.  _ It has more bubbles than normal. Fuck, he’s put something in it. Fuck. Well better have a few sips to not make them suspicious.  _

“Sorry my brother is having a depressive episode and needs me, so he’s coming to pick me up. Sorry to cut this short sweetie.” She took a mouthful of her beer and winced a little. “I think it went flat while I took that call, oh well not wasting it.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother, surely he could wait till you got home later?” Eric tried to make her stay. 

“When he has one of these episodes he needs a familiar face to ground him. It’s the main reason why we still live together, he may be older than me but he needs it.” She made a sad smile, taking another sip of her beer.  _ Hurry up god damn it. _

It was about 20 minutes later when her phone went off and 2 sips later. Eric tried to convince her to stay and even tried to chat her up but she always told him no. 

“Sorry that’s my ride.” She took one last mouthful and put it on the table in front of her. “Bye Kim. Bye Eric, nice meeting you. Stay safe” With that she turned around and left the pub. 

Once out of the front door she took a really deep breath to calm down again. Her head was starting to get fuzzy. She saw Sam in Cas’ car. She walked slowly to it. 

“You don’t look good Sacha.” Sam asked, helping her into the car from the driver’s seat.

“He fucking put something in my beer, the slimly bastard. Take me home so I can sleep this off.” She finally managed to get her seat belt on with Sam’s help.

“Sacha I think you should let Cas heal you or Jack. You  _ really _ don’t look well.” You could hear the worry in Sam’s voice. 

“It explains why the girls are drunk after only being there an hour.” She held her head. “God I haven’t been like this since I was twenty one when me and Cian got smashed for our birthday. My head is spinning.” 

“Let’s get you home, just don’t be sick.” He told her, starting to drive faster. 

“I’m not a vomiter ….. I’m a …. Snoozer….” She said very sleepily.

“Sacha don’t fall asleep, I don’t know what drug it is! Sacha!” He was panicking now. “Shit.”

Sacha was now asleep and it looked like a deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale had dressed Crowley and he looked very smart. He was wearing a white shirt and trousers, silver waistcoat, cream jacket with silver lining on the seams, and white and silver shoes. He looked very dapper. 

“Are you ready Crowley? The spell will take you into heaven but it won’t be near the front door either. Don’t get caught or I’ll clip your angel’s wings.” Belzeebud told them both.

“We won’t get caught trust me Bee. Now let’s get this over with so I can go home and get changed.” Crowley said bitterly.

After a few phrases in the ancient language of demons and some smoke, the pair was in Heaven. It looked so white and pure. It was getting to Crowley.

“Right this way dear.” The angel softly told Crowley.

Crowley was looking rather nervous. He was looking around more than he should be, he was messing with the brim of the bottom of his jacket. 

“Come on dear, if you act like they will notice you don’t belong here. Please calm down, I am here with you.” Aziraphale held his hand tightly for a moment to help calm him down. 

Crowley walked right behind him so he could smell the angel. He smells like a freshly mowed field on a sunny spring day. This manages to calm him slightly, he will be calm eventually. He just doesn’t like being in Heaven. 

“We are close, my love. Not far now.” The angel shushed him softly. 

Other angels were looking at them both but Aziraphale told them something in Enochian and they didn’t bother them after that. They walked up and down some corridors before Aziraphale stopped in front of a big door.

“Here it is, the door to the forbidden area. I hope what it is you’re looking for is in there, if it isn’t is that a good thing?” Aziraphale asked softly.

“I would prefer it not to be there, because if it is we are fucked.” Crowley said before he tried to open the doors. Locked. They aren’t stupid after all. “Do you know how to get into here?”

“I guess there is a password of some sorts or a lock?” The angel looked over the door and couldn’t see a lock anywhere. He did find a question. “How do you make holy water? How odd, why asked such a stupid question, you bless it.” Aziraphale said bluntly.

“It’s a pun angel, one directed at demons.” He sighed as he had heard this one before. “This is stupid. You boil the hell out of it.” He sighed.

After he finished the answer the doors opened. There was this big white room with a column in the middle of the room, nothing else. On the column was a jewel holder made of gold. It was empty.

“Well our job is done here angel, let's go home” He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and turned around to be greeted by 3 angels. Gabriel, Micheal and Uriel. 

“Well hello Aziraphale, nice to see you on this glorious day.” Gabriel spoke proudly. “You even brought the demon we needed, thank you.” He looked at Crowley happily. “Glad you could join us Crowley, duke of hell.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I am not being able to keep to this weekly posting. Work is just killer and when I get home I don't feel like writing. These 2 days off together have helped me so much and today I managed to whip out a WHOLE chapter!
> 
> I am due some annual leave in 2 weeks so hopefully I can get a couple of chapters in and post them at the end of that week. Again I am so sorry I have not been able to stick to the weekly post, I will post when I can though.  
> Hope you like it and all mistakes are mine.

“Why the hell am I the one you need?” Crowley hissed out. “And how did you know we were here feather brain?”

“You demons think that if you insult us we’ll be upset. Well I’m sorry to disappoint but we do not feel.” Gabriel told him bluntly. “Now let's get down to business shall we? Where is the Dulspeki?” The angel demanded.

“Like I’d tell you.” 

“Oh you will.” He smirked. “I have ways to make everyone talk, you are easy. Get him.” He ordered.

Crowley glared at them and hissed. “You even lay a hand on him and you will regret it. I will make more gold marks on your skin.” Crowley threatened. 

“Then tell us where the crystal is.” Micheal decided to pipe in.

“No.”

“Get the angel first.” Gabriel ordered.

With that Crowley’s very large black wings flared in anger. His eyes started to glow and his serpent teeth grew. “I will hurt you if you get anywhere near him.” He growled out.

From nowhere there was a massive white glow from behind Crowley, which blinded the other angels, and Crowley was back on Earth. He closed his wings and turned around. He gasps in awe at the sight.

Aziraphale was still glowing white, his white halo was visible above his head, both pairs of his brilliant white wings were flared which were covered in sapphire blue eyes, and the eyes were also all over his face. 

Aziraphale was breathing heavily, he looked like he was ready to kill someone. His wings are still flared in anger and in a threatening demeanor.

“Angel what was that?” He asked wide eyed in amazement still. 

It took him a moment to calm down enough to talk to look at him, when he saw the look on Crowley’s face. He then realised he was in partly in his true form. 

“I am sorry about the way I look my dear.” He looked down.

“You look outstanding, my love.” Crowley said rucking his wings back in again out of sight, and his servant features. “I love it when you go all out like that on others to defend yourself. I forgot how strong you are. I’m used to soft, fluffy angel.” 

Crowley moved closer to the angel, in those few steps his eyes never left the angel’s. Once he stood in front of Aziraphale he pulled his face up a little. Now with perfect access to his lips he kissed him softly, yet needily. 

The angels hummed in surprise at the contact, but he welcomed it. He kissed him back and  _ all _ his eyes closed with the sensation. A few kisses later they pulled apart, at that the angel gave a little whimper. 

“I feel much better now, thank you dear.” He said with a bright smile on his face. “I managed to get deep into my grace to use that power, it was risky but I managed to get us out.” He shied away a ;ittle before looking back at Crowley. “But it also brought some of the true me out. I am sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it is bloody gorgeous. Thank you for rescuing me yet again angel.” Crowley said with a look of genuine love on his face. “Now let's get you home to rest.” 

With a click of the demon’s fingers they stood in the bedroom in Crowley’s London flat. Crowley looked at the man standing in front of him as he changed his form to the Aziraphale he was used to seeing on a daily basis.

“Lets get into our jamas and get some sleep.” He walked up to the bed and started to get undressed. He looked over to the other man, he held out a hand to invite him to get into his jamas too. It worked.

It took about 2 minutes for Crowley to be in his pjs but Aziraphale hada few more layers so took him about 5 minutes. Once they were in bed, they snuggled close up to each other. Crowley had his head laid on the angel’s chest, while the angel had his arm wrapped around his small frame and his thumb stroking the top of his shoulder.

“When do you have to tell that wretched demon about how successful we were?” Aziraphale asked softly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

“In the morning, Bee can wait. I need to spend time with my lover right now.” Crowley answered bluntly but honestly.

The other man smiled and breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I love you Aziraphale, I really do. It’s taken 6,000 year to realise that but I am grateful I saw it eventually.” He kissed the part of the chest closest to his head before he yawned. 

“And I love you too with all my being.” He kissed the top of the auburn haired man. “Goodnight Crowley.” 

They both fell asleep after a few more moments enjoying the comfortable silence of each other.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Crowley woke up first this morning and looked over to the sleeping angel, he looked so peaceful. He couldn’t help but feel happy that he could wake up next to this fluffy haired man every morning now, he was so grateful. 

It took  _ everything _ he had to not wrap his arms around him and kiss his face. Instead he successfully managed to sneak out of bed and make him a cup of tea for when the angel did wake up. He then sneaks back into bed and cuddles the sleeping man.

It was about half an hour later before the angel started to stir, so Crowley used a miracle to make the tea hot again. 

“Good morning angel, sleep well?” He asked with a smile on his face and held the cup of tea for him. 

“Yes I did, thank you. Oh you made me tea? Thank you my dear.” He took the tea and sipped it. “Just how I like it. Thank you.” 

With that Beelzebub showed up at the end of their bed. 

“Could you not wait?” Crowley asked her sharply.

“I have waited for about 6 hours. I came at midnight but you were both sleeping, you’re lucky I didn’t wake you up.” They spat. “Now did you look around?”

“Yes and they don’t have it, but they knew we were there so someone from hell is working with them. My guess is Hasta, smelt that same hideous perfume on Uriel that I did on him.” 

“You’re sure about that? He is one of the higher demons.” Bee asked.

“I’m sure, I wouldn’t lie about treason.” Crowely told her. “There little pillar they have set up for the Duldpeki is empty, but I dare say it won’t be for long. We don’t even know if he’s working alone.” He threw the idea out there.

“Right well, I have to get back. Good work last night.” Their face scrunched a little. “And you did good to Aziraphale.” After praising the angel Beelzebub disappeared.

They both sat there on the bed in shock. Did that really happen?

“Well I’d take that as a win angel.” Crowley said after a beat.

“Yes, quite. Did that really happen? Did the prince of hell really praise me?” Aziraphale was still stunned.

“I’m afraid so angel.” He looked at the man next to him, confused himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam picked up speed as he tried to shake Sacha awake. 

“Sacha! Wake up!” He shouted, worry laced in his voice. “Cas if you can hear me please meet me in the garage in 10 minutes, Sacha has been drugged and I don’t know with what or how much, I need you to heal her.” He prayed. 

It took about 15 minutes to get back to the bunker garage, where he was greeted by the whole family. They all looked worried about their sibling. 

Once the car stopped Cas went straight to the passenger side and looked at Sacha.

“How long has she been sleeping?” Cas was concerned.

“Twenty minutes or so, she wasn’t in the car long before she was out. Can you heal her Cas?”

“I can get the drug out of her blood stream but she will have to wake up on her own, sorry.” He placed his index and middle fingers on her forehead, they glowed for a few moments before he took them away again. “I took the drug out and healed the damage it did to her brain, but it’s up to her now.” He looked sad at the female Winchester in the car.

Dean went to the passenger side, he picked up the sleeping youth and took her to her bedroom. Behind him every step was Jack, Dean didn’t blame him for doing it but he almost tripped a few times. 

They got to the bedroom and Jack was straight on his side of the bed in his usual position. Dean didn’t argue and he laid Sacha on her side, Jack pulled her in him to cuddle her.

“Sacha please, if you can hear me, wake up.” Jack was nearly crying, he was worried about his girlfriend. They all were. 

They all stood around the bed. Cian decided to sit next to his twin on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam stood at her side of the bed as well, while Dean and Cas stood at the foot of the bed.

None of them wanted to leave their sibling, but they all had jobs to do to get this case over with. They mostly needed the information that Sacha got from her dangerous game. That could wait.

It had been 2 hours and they had finally made the decision to leave the lovers to their room. Dean went to tinker with his Baby while he had Motorhead playing, Sam and Cas was in the library reading on the research the Men of Letters did on the vamps, while Cian was sat in a chair with Sam and Cas as they were worried he might act on his emotions.

“How long do you think it will take Sacha to wake up Cas?” The other twin asked with little emotion.

“Sacha is one of the strongest humans I know, she will wake up soon. Her body needs to recover from the healing and the trauma.” Cas answered softly.

“Cian she will be fine.” Sam looked from his book and looked at his younger brother. “She will wake up, drink a full pot of coffee and eat a massive greasy Dean burger. Once she wakes up it will be like it never happened to her.” Sam reassured him with a soft smile.

“But how do you know that Sam? She might be herself anymore.” 

“What are you on about now Cian?” Dean walked in whipping his hands clean on a rag.

“He thinks that ragamuffin of a sister won’t be herself after she wakes up.” Sam told him while looking back at his book.

“Seriously? This won’t fase her, trust me Cian. She’s handled worse than them dicks.” Dean tolds him. “We are all worried about her, but she has this. Besides she won’t leave your stupid ass here on your own, you’ll break something.” Dean patting his shoulder.

In the bedroom Jack was still comforting Sacha. Rubbing his thumb on her upper arm and carding his fingers through her short cut hair. He also hummed a random string of notes just to sooth her, he knew she could hear him. Before he started humming he whispered sweet things into her ear.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was 8am in the morning and Sacha was just waking, she had been sleeping for a total of 10 hours. When she started to move and started making noises Jack looked at her and started to cry.

“I thought you were never going to wake up.” He said relief and happiness in his voice. 

“What are you on about? Can’t a girl sleep?” She replied sleep logged and groggy.

“DEAN! SACHA IS AWAKE!” Jack all but yelled.

“Stop shouting! I have a killer headache. Dicks” She said hitting his chest.

As she sat on the bed and slapped her lips together as her mouth was rough and dry, she saw the twin running in and hugging her.

“You better not have broken the world while I’ve been snoozing.” She snapped while pushing him off. “What the hell is wrong with you, idiot. GET OFF!”

“You have no idea how happy we all are you’re awake.” Dean said relieved, giving her a glass of water while setting a cup of coffee down on the bedside table.

“So I snooze after getting drunk … Or drugged. Look I’m fine now, lets not act like sleeping beauty just woke up.” She was thankful for the water and drank it all.

“Well we know you ain’t beautiful, but we can live with you waking up.” Sam said sarcastically as he walked in.

“That’s it lets start picking on me because I’m a snoozer not a vomiter.” She snapped back. “Thank you by the way for getting me when you did, god knows what might have happened if you were any later.” She gave him a soft smile.

“I had to get Cas to do his thing though, we had no idea what he drugged you with.” 

“Thanks Cas.”

“Not a problem, I’m glad I could help.” Cas said with a smile.

“Well whatever it was, he gave me maybe triple the dose he gave the girls. Any news on them?” She looked around.

“The waitress said the girls left with the vamps and they were  _ very _ drunk. I haven’t started looking through the news for them to see if they’re dead.” Cian said, finally letting his sister go and sitting up.

“You won’t find them dead, they’ll be missing. I doubt they are over the age of twenty.”

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked.

“Cas, was there any damage done to any of my organs?”

“Yes, your brain and your respiratory system. Why?”

“He drugs them up, waits for them to fall asleep and they wake up and feel something isn’t right, he’ll tell them he can fix it but it means turning them.” Then she had an idea. “What if he’s trying to make a big enough nest to take on the alpha? Take the alpha out and it's a free world to them.”

“But what would they gain from that?” Cian asked, confused by that idea.

“They have nothing to lose and everything to gain. It’s like working without the boss. Free to make new vamps as they please and kill off other monsters without consequence, and claim they are doing it in the alpha’s name.” Sam answered. 

“What is the point of that? Are they really that cleaver or stupid?” Dean pointed out.

“Which brings us back to the idea that someone is behind all this. The only reason someone would make a nest big enough like that is to do something big. Maybe it’s not the alpha but this doesn’t seem right.” Sacha was mumbling. 

“Then what? What could this something big be?” Jack asked, not being able to follow this.

“Cian your time to shine, I think we need Crowley to put feelers out. Not case related, anything big shift in the status quo.” Sacha told him and grinned. “We are hunting something much bigger this time boys, and it ain’t gunna be pretty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the massive delay.... I slept most of my annual leave away. Ops. BUT I've managed to write in the time I get between shifts while doing chores. 
> 
> I am sorry I don't update as often as I'd like to but this year has been a VERY busy yet weird one. I had every intention of trying to update it once a week, but work and covid made sure it didn't sadly. 
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you guys have had a good year and thank you for sticking with my story! I wish you a Happy Christmas and New Year and hopefully the new year will let me get this story back to maybe once every fortnight. We will see!  
> Thank you so much again for reading <3

Cian came back upstairs with Crowley in tow. The demon didn’t look happy.

“So you do live, is there anything you can’t do? If the taller ones weren’t enough trouble, I now have to deal with you twins being invincible.” Crowley said so matter of factly. “What do you want, Moose?”

“He doesn’t want you, the new pain in your arse wants you.” Sacha answered innocently. 

“No, I’m not falling for your charm like that petty angel did.” 

Sacha threw a pocket knife into his leg, just below his groin. 

“New trousers, do you mind?”

“Then don’t be a dick. Anyway, we kind of need a favour.” She smiled. She walked around the table to the demon and got her pocket knife back, then went back to the spot she came from.

“What is it?” He huffed out.

“We think the vamps we’re looking in to are being controlled by something _much_ bigger than them. Could you get any info to see if the status quo has changed?” Sam asked.

“No, I’ve done enough favours for you guys.” The demon retorted.

“OHH! They got to you too. It’s angels isn’t it? TELL ME IT IS!” Sacha was starting to seem crazy. 

“Sacha, calm your ass down.” Dean shot her a glare.

“Sorry, I just think they’re behind it though.”

Crowley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why do they always have to be this idiotic?_

“If you could possibly do this for us Crowley the Winchesters will do you one request.” Cian finally spoke up. “We really need your help with this as it is bigger than we thought, we would be very grateful.” He sounded genuine but desperate.

The rest of the Winchester family looked at him in shock, Cian was never one to plead with anyone. He especially never offered to do favours, he may not be good at hand to hand combat or cheating, but he could hold his own so this was his way of saying it was above them all.

“I will also offer my services to you Crowley if you need them.” Cas also offered. 

“Alright, I will see if anything is going off in Hell and outside. I’ll also ask around the Alphas if I can get in touch with them.” Crowley finally answered. “Is it as big as you think?” 

“We are pretty much capable of dealing with a growing nest of vamps, but their feeding habits and how they are recruiting is weird. At first we thought it was The Men of Letters doing when we found one of their old cases. But I went undercover, and well, they drugged me higher than a kite. We think the way they are turning more over a few days it must be big. We need any help we can get.” Sacha gave him a short briefing.

“Feeding habits?”

“Veggie” Dean told him.

“Like that stupid movie? Do they sparkle?” The demon joked.

“I don’t understand, why would vampires sparkle?” Jack asked, confused.

“Because some American author thought it would be normal for them to sparkle, the movies made it worse.” Sacha grimaced. “And to think we liked those books and movies when we were a teen.” She shuddered. 

“You did? Really? Dude you’re a hunter.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“OH eat me Dean. We were stupid teens who liked the blonde dad. Shut it.” Sacha snapped back.

“We?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, we.” Cian answered, embarrassed. 

“Oh Cian, not you too.” Dean was in shock again. 

“Should we watch them Sacha?” Jacked asked. 

“You know what, yeah we shall. I’m actually wanting to watch them. I’ll strap my brothers in for the ride too.” She smirked at her two older brothers. 

“You even think about it, I will kill you.” Dean threatened. 

“Dean, you seem to forget I have two angels against you.” She grinned.

“Why two?” Dean looked at Cas. “What did you do to my boyfriend?!” 

“Nothing, he just likes to follow orders. But then again, he only follows your orders.” Sacha winked at him.

“Sacha that wouldn’t be nice to your brother, he is the eldest of the Winchester family.” Cas told her.

“Means nothing Cas. Besides you liked it after all.” 

“Sacha what the hell are you on about?” Sam curiously asked, but also doesn’t want to know. 

“Well it was about three weeks ago when Dean had~”Dean ran round the table and covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Fine, I’ll help tie Sammy up and let you tie me up.” Dean gave in and cringed. 

Sacha licked Dean’s hand.

Dean moved his hand away. “That’s disgusting.”

“It was, where have your hands been?” She grinned. “You made the right choice Beany, don’t fight your inner curiosity.” 

“I am still here you know?” Crowley finally spoke. “I’m good at torture but that is cruel.”

“Shouldn’t you be out doing your thing? Or do you want to watch it too?” She asked. With that mild threat Crowley was gone.

Sam started back away from the room slowly, hoping they wouldn’t notice. 

“Get him.” Sacha ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed, Crowley had said he would treat the angel to some crepés. Crowley decided that they would have a chilled day; take a walk around the park and feed the ducks, call at the old book store so Aziraphale can pick out a new book, and lastly watch the last of the Star Wars movies while cuddling. Perfection.

“Are you ready, my love?” Crowley cheerily asked.

“Yes, just putting my jacket on.” The angel replied as he walked towards the demon, still putting his coat on.

“I think you need a new jacket.” 

“There is nothing wrong with my jacket. How dare you? Besides, it is 150 years old and still immaculate.” The angel cried.

“Alright, it was just a suggestion.” He kissed the angel’s cheek. Once he pulled away his phone buzzed. “Oh what now?” He spat as he looked at the phone, his face tensed.

“What is it my dear?” Aziraphale asked softly.

“I’ve been summoned to Hell, I’m guessing to be a witness.” Crowley really didn’t need this, all he wanted was a nice chill day with his angel.

“You have to go if you have been summoned, I will be here waiting for you.” He smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Here, take this. Go to this address and ask for Viktor, he has a rare book for you angel. It’s all paid for so no need to worry.” He gave him one fierce kiss then disappeared. 

Aziraphale blushed at passion in the kiss, he took a moment. He then looked at the piece of paper in his hand, he wondered what book Crowley had gotten him. 

*******************************************************

Crowley got to Hell and went straight to the courtroom, they were all there waiting for him. He went and stood next to Beelzebub, bowing his head on his way past.

“We have all been called here to see if this demon~” The other demon pointed to Hastur. “~is to be punished by liquidation for treason.” 

“This is a grave misunderstanding, your highness. Why would I commit treason?” Hastur asked.

“To get back into Heaven where your angel lover is. I know all about your love for Uriel. Shame they are a purist.” Bee sternly replied. “Once you have fallen, there is no way back.” 

“And where did you get your information from about this treason?”

“That would be me.” Crowley stepped forward. 

“Tell the court what you saw, Crowley.” Bee commanded.

“I was walking to my apartment, when I heard what I thought was a familiar voice. I went down the alleyway to see who it was, I then heard another voice. I couldn’t quite place this voice, so I looked around the corner and saw Hastur with the angel Uriel.” He got a picture up on his phone and showed the court. “As you can see the angel calmly talking to this demon. They are talking about getting into the forbidden part of hell that only high demons, like the prince or dukes, could get access to. The angel described a stone they want retrieving, a purple stone that has a pulsing glow. He said he could steal it for them if they could get him his wings back.” Crowley finished, going to stand back next to Beelzebub.

“You have no proof that is what happened!” Hastur shouted in defence.

“That you are right Hastur, but there is one thing you weren't counting on. Love.” They said with disgust. “It is something you can not escape. Your stench has changed, you are starting to smell of angel.” 

Crowley knew what Bee was on about, it was something only he knew about the prince. They were in love with an angel also, but this angel loved them back, Gabriel. Crowley only knew because, like the incident with Hastur, he was in the wrong place at the right time. He saw the angel and demon kissing. Then he had to run as the angel had seen him. The next time he saw Bee he didn’t say anything until they brought it up, which they didn’t, and hasn’t since.

“Yet you don’t say the same about Crowley?” He shouted angrily.

“We have always known about him and Aziraphale, ever since the garden, so don’t bring them into it. He also didn’t plan on stealing something for said angel, they are in love and have been for about six thousand years. That is _very_ different.” They sharply told him.

Crowley felt a little odd about that fact. He knew that Bee didn’t like the idea of a demon and an angel in a relationship, but didn’t know that he would defend the lovers. Is Bee getting soft on them? Surely not?

“As you have heard from the key witness, Hastur was planning on betraying us for those heathens. My prince, is there anything else you need to hear?” The demon asked.

“Do you want to tell your side Hastur?” They asked.

“I do. I was talking to the angel because they had been caught sniffing around the gates of Hell. I got them in that alleyway to ask why they were sniffing around Hell’s gates, that is when Crowley heard the second half of the conversation when the angel tried to bribe me.” Hastur told the court calmly yet angrily. “So that demon didn’t have the whole story.” 

“Yes but that doesn’t explain your stench Hastur, or the love you feel for that angel.” Bee told him.

“That is because I don’t love that angel.” He looked at them. 

Crowley looked up at him surprised. “Micheal.”


End file.
